Thor Akselsen
Thor Akselsen Kask (This Character Belongs to Belle) Thorvald K. Akselsen was born in Haderslev, situated in a valley, leading from Vojens to Haderslev Fjord and the Baltic Sea on the 14th of February at 2:38pm. He is the brother of Marijus Christoffer Akselsen, and Jacobine Solveiga Akselsen, the middle child of Aksel Thorsen and Nikita Vodenichar. History Born in Lithuania, and raised aboard a ship. A luxury yacht, a beloved member of the family his father had christened 'Thor'. His mother Nikita was supposed to name the child Kiril, she wanted Aksel to love their natural born son as much as his boat, and flipped the name order. Due to the strange, and very abnormal lifestyle the his parents Aksel and Nikita lived, Thor has no biological siblings. Except of course that he does have the children his mother and father picked up during their travels. Thor has and "adopted" elder brother Marijus, and an "adopted" younger sister Jacobine, they have never very good friends. His father Aksel, and his mother Nikita were in humanely strict, and he was a well behaved boy because of them. Thor as a younger child resented them for their harsh treatment of him, and not Marijus or Cobi. Respected by his elders due to his supposed maturity, he was well known in school for his intellect. A shrew mind which he chose to wield violently when he decided as a child that he would be pursing a career in the Ministry of Magic when he grew up. He had all the potential for greatness but squandered with a single faltering weakness, his heart. Tordis Sørensen was a young girl who had it all figured out, she grew up with Thor but they were never close until a few months before he made declared that he would be Minister for Magic. She toyed with Thor to no end while he was living on land in Велико Търново (Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria). When she got upset with him for declining her invitation to be her husband, saying should be apart, they were better as friends. She ruined his life. All of Thor's father Aksel's charges that had him, and Thor's mother Nikita incarcerated are false claims perpetuated by falsified evidence. Thor was an orphan, however he was school-aged. This was a difficult time for him, and while the magical abilities he had been displaying this far, the effort he made to save his own life after falling off the ship. He could not perform magic for months after his parents were taken away from him. Not until he made friends could anyone believe this kid was not a squib. Saul, and Ali, his only friends. They were both special, really special and it drove other people away from them. Saul is a werewolf, and Ali, the poor thing is a Vampire. |-|Etymology= Thor Akselsen |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance ThorA3.jpg ThorA1.jpg Thor_Akselsen.jpg Thor is tall, he isn't disgustingly muscular but his build is aesthetically pleasing. He is very, very handsome, and a little scruffy. He has a fair skin complexion, and brown/blonde hair. He has dark brown eyes, a very goofy, and very expressive face. He gets a 'dopey' look that people fall for, it works on children, men and women alike. Personality 40, 000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness Thor knows himself very, very well. He knows his skills, and his potential, and he smartly use them to bring out the best results in any given situation to benefit himself. That can make him seem self-centered, and very arrogant. He seeks and expects to find stability, along with a healthy helping of excitement in his everyday affairs. This desire tends to make him an adorably endearing person. He can be quiet, maybe a little timid, and some call it modest. He does not overdo, hence his attempts at balancing his life in every way, shape, and form. Thor is superstitious, he doesn't like the number 13, he doesn't like black cats, (which is why he has a dog) he doesn't like open ladders, or cracks on the ground. He hates open umbrellas in the house. He loves his freedom, and he tends to "rebel" when restricted unjustly. He can be stubborn, moody, sensitive and he can get easily upset over minor arguments, which is why he becomes so intent to mend them. He can impress just about anyone as long as he puts real effort in the attempt. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Saul - Saul is one of Thor's very few friends. He has a habit of treating Saul like a 'bad dog' when he starts to get too aggressive. Saul and Thor speak to each other in Lithuanian all the time, Saul has also taught Thor a little Romanian. Alina - Alina is one of Thor's very few friends. He constantly tells her, he feels bad for her being immortal. As if she didn't already know, it sucks to live forever. Alina hates this but he thinks it strengthens their bond. Possessions |} Category:Belle Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Lithuania Category:Swedish Category:Bulgarian Category:Seventh Years Category:Kask Category:Kask Students Category:Name Begins With "T" Category:Students Category:Male Category:February Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Left Handed Category:Straight Category:Danish Category:Legitimate Child